The present invention generally relates to personal computers (PCs) and even more particularly relates to a network of personal computers having alarm functions. The terms computer, personal computer, and PC as used herein shall be construed to include all types of computers, including mini computers, work stations, portable computers, and desktop computers; the term personal computer is merely exemplary of the various other types.
Many companies that have a complex network of connected PCs often find it critical to their daily operations to maintain full use of such PCs. It may be a serious problem to a company that uses networked PCs for a wide variety of functions if just one of these networked PCs fails. Consequently, various approaches have been used in the past to reduce the exposure to problems caused by failures of networked PCs. Alarm functions have been included in PCs to alert PC operators and service personnel of situations that might indicate a potential future failure. These situations can include things such as CPU and cabinet temperature, fan speeds, and voltage levels, etc.
Service personnel can remotely monitor and control various problems with PCs on the network. One of the methods of remotely monitoring has been to use the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) communication on the PC's normal communication network. While this has several beneficial aspects, it has some drawbacks as well. First of all, the use of an SNMP approach on the PC's normal communication network requires that the system microprocessor be operational; i.e. If a general fault error or other serious error has occurred, then the monitoring function is often unable to be remotely usable.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved network PC monitoring capabilities.